Remind Me
by calskies
Summary: They've been in love since high school. They just need a little reminder to get things going. Song-fic/One-shot. Based off of Brad Paisley's song Remind Me featuring Carrie Underwood.
1. Chapter 1

**Ack! What? It's been a year already? Maybe two? Does anyone even know I exist anymore? Hah. I'm realllly sorry. Sort of. I just wasn't really inspired anymore, I didn't want to write, and Facebook is really distracting. I would try to write, and I'd be focused for a good while and then it was "OOH! Notification!"And now, I guess I do want to write, and Facebook is closed. Hah, well, we'll see how this goes. But I heard this new song called "Remind Me" it's by Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood. Y'all ever heard of it? Well, here goes. It's a one shot, song fic, thing, so once I get a burst of inspiration. There might be a new story. And it might come out faster if this goes well. ;) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters of the production of High School Musical, nor do I own the words to the song Remind Me by Brad Paisley featuring Carrie Underwood. They belong to their rightful owners, and unless stated otherwise nothing belongs to me. **

**Remind Me**

**By: **calskies

_**We didn't care if people stared  
>We'd make out in a crowd somewhere<br>Somebody'd tell us to get a room  
>It's hard to believe that was me and you<br>Now we keep saying that we're ok  
>But I don't want to settle for good not great<br>I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again**_

_**Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck**_

Life is a complicated thing, you know. It goes one way, and right as you start to get used to it, the hourglass turns and everything is jumbled up again. Love just adds to the mix. Don't get me wrong, being married to the love of my life is the most exceptional thing in the world. I wouldn't change a thing, waking up next to her every morning, getting to see her sing our kids to sleep every night, the way she sleeps in my t-shirt's when I'm gone so it's almost like I'm there, and every time I come back, she jumps into my arms and pretzels herself around me so no one else has a chance. She's my Gabriella.

Gabi and I were high school sweethearts, the golden couple as we were called. As fate saw it we went to colleges across the country from each other. Gabi went to Stanford and I went to Duke, she was going to pull this horribly romantic gesture and come all the way across the country to be with me, but I told her no, I didn't want her to hate me later because she didn't get to go where she wanted. Wait, no that was me. I wanted to go to Berkeley to be with her, but Gabi proved why she got into Stanford and told me no, I was to go where I wanted to, and if we were supposed to work, we would. She's so smart like that. In high school, yes we were the 'Golden Couple' but we were also the couple with the most recorded PDA, I was all over her. What can I say? My wife's a sexy beast. We had make out sessions all over the place, cafeteria, hallways, even the library. After college, and kids, I hate to say this, but we've changed, make out sessions are more discreet, our hands being intertwined is our only public display of affection. I miss the way it was back then, and I wanna feel that way again.

_**Remind me, remind me  
>So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough<strong>_

_**Remind me, remind me**_

_**Remember the airport dropping me off  
>We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop<strong>_

_**I felt bad cause you missed your flight  
>But that meant we had one more night<strong>_

My husband is my rock, my everything. Troy is incomparable. But I don't get to shower him with affection anymore, and I think he misses that. I try to tell him I love him every night, but sometimes I'm just too tired, so I assume he knows. This isn't only affecting him, it affects me too. High school and college were the time of my life, so in love, so carefree, we made out every place we could. I

remember the day I was supposed to leave for Stanford…

_Flashback:_

"_Last call for flight 347 to Palo Alto, California." The stewardess blared over the airport._

"_Troy, that's me, I gotta go!" _

"_Mmm, mmm, nope, one more kiss."_

"_You said that the last time my flight was announced, I have to go!" Gabriella whispered with annoyance in her voice._

"_C'mon babe, I'm not gonna see you for four years! I need to get some memories in!"_

"_Troy, it's three weeks, and it's just the honors' program, I will text you every day, and Skype you every day, you will get so annoyed with me!"_

"_Still, one more kiss." Troy pleaded with his stubborn girlfriend._

"_Flight 347 to Palo Alto, California is now closed."_

"_Now I missed my flight, you can kiss me all night long now, just let me leave tomorrow."_

"_Babe, don't be angry."_

"_Oh, I'm not angry; I get to have my way with you tonight." Gabriella whispered sultrily in his ear._

"_Oh, geez, babe, take me home!"_

Those were the days.

_**Do you remember how it used to be  
>we'd turn out the lights and didn't just sleep<br>Remind me Remind me  
>Baby remind me<strong>_

_**Oh so on fire so in love  
>that look in your eyes that I miss so much<strong>_

As I said before, my wife's a sexy beast. And in high school I was a horny teenager. You do the math. Sleepovers usually didn't involve much sleeping, or parents' knowledge. I know if my dad found out about Gabi and I's pre-game ritual, I would've been in some deep shit. And if Gabi's mom found out about the 'stress reliever' I gave Gabi before a big test, she would've been in deep shit. But we didn't care.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Gabriella interrupted.

"Oh, shit! You scared me. And oh, nothing just tweaking my novel." I answered. I had surprised everyone, including myself when I made the decision to become a writer instead of a NBA hotshot. I do still have to leave my wife, for book tours and things, and that's the one thing I'd change about my job.

"Troy, it doesn't need tweaking. It's amazing. I've read it twelve times over and it's fantastic. You need to get your sorry behind out of here, and into the bedroom."

"Babe, bedroom? For what?" I was shocked, this was the first time in months that either one of us had initiated anything physical.

"So not what you think. We need to talk." She had that look in her eye. Something was wrong. Something had been wrong for a while, but neither one of us had admitted to it, or tried to address it. I knew this was bound to happen sooner or later. But personally, I was hoping for later.

"Mkay, I'll be there in a minute-

"Now, Troy."

-I promise."

We walked our way up to the bedroom, and our kids were playing in the living room, they were distracted by the Backyardigans or else they would've noticed us walking upstairs.

Ethan and Emilee are 4, fraternal twins, and our bundles of joy. Ethan is just like his mother, dark hair, big brown eyes, dark skin, quiet and shy, but intelligent and has that witty sense of humor like Gabi. Emilee on the other hand, is just the opposite, and more like me than anyone else, big blue eyes that will look up at me and make me putty in the palm of her hand, funny, loud, talkative, and outgoing. We love them to death. I don't know how we survived without them.

"So, we need to talk?" I asked. I knew we did, and I knew what it was about, even though I was a writer, Gabi was an English professor, and much better at speaking the words that I was accustomed to writing.

"Troy, I know you act like a 4 year old sometimes, but really, Ethan and Emilee can't have rubbed off on you that much. You know what it's about."

I inwardly groaned. She knows I hate this. I know we need to talk. She knows we need to talk. And the longer we wait, the feistier we get. The sooner we get this over with, the better.

"I'm sorry. But I'm not the only one at fault here. "

"I never said you were!" And here we go…

"Troy, I know we aren't in high school anymore but, a peck on the lips is hardly satisfying. I love you, and I'm only 28 years old, hell yes I want to make out with my husband. Hell yes I want to have sex with my husband. We were on fire back then, so in love, we didn't care if anyone saw, hell, I bet we could've had sex in public and not have cared. I wanna feel that way again. I don't want to feel like I have to work to be sexy for you. And it's like that phase of your life is gone. I know it's not. I see the spark in your eye, it's not gone. It might be buried under your books, and our kids, but let it come out every once in a while. Please, for me. Remind me how it felt back then."

_**Remind me, baby remind me**_

_**I wanna feel that way  
>Yeah I wanna hold you close<br>Oh If you still love me  
>Don't just assume I know<strong>_

_**Do you remember the way it felt?  
>You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves<br>Remind me, remind me  
>Yeah remind me<br>All those things that you used to do  
>That made me fall in love with you<br>Remind me. Oh Baby Remind Me**_

"Gabi, baby, I know. But don't you **ever** think that you aren't beautiful, gorgeous, or sexy enough for me. I think you are hotter than the sun when you've just woken up. There is nothing you could ever do to make me not think that. I love you, I know I don't get to tell you every night, and I really should, I don't want to just assume you know. I know we've 'grown apart' and I don't like that. I wish we were how we were back then, back when we couldn't control ourselves. Maybe we just need a little reminder?"

_**Yeah you'd wake up in my old t-shirt  
>All those mornings I was late for work<br>Remind me**_

"Troy, having sex isn't going to fix everything…"

"I know babe, but it's a start. I remember when you were about 4 months pregnant with Ethan and Emilee, you looked like you were 9 months pregnant with one baby. You were laying in bed with one of my t-shirts on, and it barely covered your baby bump, you were looking through a baby name book, and found the name Emily, but you wanted our daughter to be unique, so you asked me if we could change the spelling."

"Is this going anywhere?"

"Yes, it is. You made me realize that this was really happening. I was going to be a father, a daddy. A protector of these kids. It reminded me that I loved you more than life. More than anything in this whole entire world. You're my everything. And I've forgotten that over the past four years. I don't want to forget anymore. We will make this work. I still love you more than life, and anything else on this planet. I don't want anything to change. And if things start to, all we have to do is remind each other."

"Maybe having sex won't fix everything, but it's certainly a start. I love you."

**Mkay guys, I'm a little rusty, I know. I tried, I really really did for you. Please review, even if it's to say you hated it. I'm glad people even read it. Seriously. But I wasn't kidding, if this goes well, I'm thinking there might be a story in it for you! ;)**

**calskies ;)**


	2. Announcement

**Hello all.**

**I would just like to make an announcement, I am no longer going to be posting under this account/pen name. My new pen name is: smileywiley**

**I would love it if y'all could come over and check me out. I haven't posted much, just a oneshot, but I've got some ideas for some new stories and stuff. So come check me out!**

**And as always, if there's a story you want me to read/review, just PM me! Or review on Perfection (that would be my newest oneshot, a Hunger Games story!) I would be glad to check them out.**

**Thanks so much! :)**

**Calleigh**


End file.
